My Childhood Friend
by OrbitGum
Summary: What would have happend if Gaara had met little miss Hinata at the park in his childhood? Read to find out! plz RxR
1. Chapter 1

**My Childhood Friend**

"Shoot!" a little kid shouted as he kicked the ball.

A redheaded young boy followed the ball with his eyes.

"What should we do?" one of the kids asked. The ball had landed on a near by roof.

"We can't use the wall climbing technique yet," said another one.

They blinked as the ball came down on what looked like a cloud. It was only when the ball came closer that they realized it was sand carrying it down.

As it came down further, the ball landed in the redheaded boy's hands.

"You're…" one of the, now terrified, kids said in a shaky voice.

The boy looked shy. "Here…," he offered.

All the kids looked beyond petrified now, as if surprised it could talk. All except one.

A little girl about his age with oddly colored hair, with it boy cut, smiled up to him. Although she had noticed all the other kids had runaway it didn't stop her from going near him.

"Aren't you gonna run away like the others," the boy said, utterly downcast.

"Why would I do that?" the purple haired girl asked.

To be honest, the redheaded didn't actually know why the girl was still there.

This girl's stare was making him feel weird. Like there werea million butterflies in his stomach.

"N-not to be rude, demo, may I please have the ball back?" the little girl asked.

"Huh? O-oh, here," the read headhanded the ball to the boy cut haired girl. She flashed him another smile, gave him a simple 'thank you' before walking away.

"Wait!" the boy shouted, "What's your name?"

The girl looked shocked, but soon got over it."Hyuuga Hinata and you?"

"Uh, I'm Sabaku no Gaara," he said.

"Well Sabaku-san, could you please meet me here tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Gaara exclaimed.

"Great! G'night!" Hinata waved her good-bye and left.

The boy, now known as Sabaku no Gaara, could tell this would be a new friendship, surly unwanted by others.

--  
Hinata POV

I felt strange when I was around Gaara. Like when I was around Naruto-kun. I just didn't know.

But I did know that I was excited about tomorrow.

I was almost home, but for somereason I didn't want to go there. All I wanted to do was run back to the park and see if he was still there.

As I walked into my temporary home in Suna, I was shocked to see my father there, and he didn't look happy.

--

For somereason I didn't want her, this 'Hyuuga' girl, to leave. I wanted her to stay here, with me.

But she didn't.

So I started walking home to the onlyperson who cared about me. My uncle Yashamaru.

I had a weird feeling, I felt as if this'Hinata' person would care about me, too. But I didn't know how long it was going to take.

I was almost home and I made me sad. I wanted to think about this more. But, unfortunately, I was already there.

As I walked in, I saw my uncle sleeping on the couch. I went over to the closet and grabbed a blanket. I walked over to Yashamaruand put the blanket on him. Then I tiptoed over to my room. Just as I was at my door, I heard someone shift on the couch.

"Gaara? Is that you?" a sleepy voice called out. "Why are you so late?"

"I was, uh, at the park."

"Well, get to bed." Yashamaruordered.

"Hai," I was glad to get to bed, the sooner I saw 'her'.

--

I didn't know why he always did this to me. I never did anything to him, or my sister. It wasn't fair. I know that sounds selfish, but I couldn't help that it wasn't right. Every time he did this to me, I was reminded of how I was created. Of what he did to my mother.

As he did this to me, all I could think about was the redheaded, this'Gaara' person. I wished he was here protecting me. I knew he would be able to, even at such a young age, but I also knew he probably wouldn't want to.

So the next morning, I got up around 10:00 am, then I just relaxed in my small bed for another hour…maybe two **(A/N:lol, that's** **what I do).**When it was noon, I got up got dressed, and left for the kitchen. I had to tell Yashamaruthat I was going to gone for today.

"Hey Gaara, I just finished breakfast, would you like some?" my uncle had that look that said 'Argue with me, I dare ya'.

I sighed and went to the kitchen table. Grabbing some of the pancakes **(A/N: do they even have those in Japan?)** and started wolfing them down. Once I was done, I went to the park I was at yesterday. But when I got there, I was disappointed to see Hinatawasn't there.

So, I waited.

--

I was in tears, I didn't think I was going to be able to see Gaara today.

But I still tried.

--

It was around 5:00 pm now. I was about to walk home, when I heard something fall on the sand. I looked over shoulder, and when I did, my eyeswidened in horror.

--

I'm happy. I was almost there! Soon, I would be able to see Gaara.

Actually, I could already see him. But before I could say anything to him, the pain on my body became to prominent.

--

I'm happy. I was almost there! Soon, I would be able to see Gaara.

Actually, I could already see him. But before I could say anything to him, the pain on my body became to prominent.

I couldn't evenscream, I fell to the ground, numb from the pain, and the last thing I saw was Gaara turn towards me.


	2. MCF 2

**Hello pplz! Here's my new story! Hope you like it, plz review!**

**-OrbitGum**

She was too light. It put almost no strain on me to lift her with my sand. I tried to run at first, but after learning that I could only go at a fast walk, I decided to try what I did with the ball.

And it worked. Carrying her and me was a little hard at first, but I got easier, really.

I was ¾ of the way there. : )

Actually, during my thoughts, I got home.

"Uncle Yashamaru! I need your help!" Gaara practically screamed.

Yashamaru ran into the living room, only to see Gaara dragging an unconscious girl into the house.

"What happened?!" Gaara's uncle snapped, thinking it was him who did this to her.

"I-I don't know! I was at the park and then I saw her fall. Honestly!"

Surprisingly his uncle listened, and believed him. "Well let's get her to the Hospital. What's her name?"

"She said it was Hyuuga Hinata. That was yesterday, too," Gaara said.

Yashamaru couldn't look more surprised.

"Hinata Hyuuga? Gaara, she's an heiress! Are you sure that, that was her name?"

"Hai. That's what she said!" Gaara exclaimed to his uncle.

"Well, okay, let's hurry."

--

As my nephew and I got to the Hospital, the nurses rushed to get the girl.

While she was in the ER, I heard people whisper about Gaara.

"You see it, right?"

"Yeah! If you ask me I think, I think it was him that did this to Hinata-sama!"

"I don't think that, he's just a little boy. What's wrong with you guys?"

The woman, who was also head nurse, walked over to us, and knelt down to Gaara's level.

--

I hid behind my uncle's leg when the lady came over. She looked nice enough, but so did those other kids.

She kneeled down to my height and smiled. "Hey sweetie, can I ask you a few questions?" After seeing me nod, she continued, Okay, could you please tell me when, where, and how you met Hinata-hime-sama?"

"I met her at the park," I said, surprising myself that I didn't stutter.

"It was yesterday, she was getting the ball from me."

"Good, now can you come with me? I'm going to take you to her, she's out of the ICU," the nurse said. I was eager to see Hinata, I'm, but I was nervous to go with this lady.

I took the risk anyways.

--

Pain, that's all I could feel right now. My head felt like it was by a train.

My body felt like...well, like it should after what happened.

As I slowly opened my eyes, I learned that it was bright.

Really bright.

I squinted my eyes to let them adjust to the light.

After they did, I looked around my surroundings. It was obvious I was in a hospital, what with the white walls and the sterile smell.

Once I actually realized what was going on, I abruptly sat up, and regretted it, though. A wave of nausea swept over me. The room started spinning and I could bile to my throat. I quickly jumped out of bed and hurled into the nearest trashcan, which was, thankfully, right next to me. After everything was gone from my stomach, I crawled back into bed...ugh…

Just as I was going to sleep, I heard the door to my room open.

--

We're just about to open the door, when we heard someone hurl, well, that's what it sounded like.

We walked into the room and looked at her. She had bandages all over her, but you could still see the bruises. I already wondered where they came from. They looked like they were from fists or something. The mere thought of that made me unbelievably med. Like I wanted to tear something apart. Preferably the one that did this to her. I wasn't used to this anger, it kind of scared me.

--

I looked over my shoulder and was surprised to see the same nurse and, was that Gaara?

I had a goofy smile on my face, I just knew it. But it didn't matter right now, all that mattered was the fact I could see him. I jumped out of the uncomfortable bed and ran to him...only to trip. I screamed I pain as my bruised body hit the floor. I heard Gaara run towards me, then felt something soft but firm lift me up and put me back on me bed, then I felt it retract.

I looked at what it was, and was incredibly freaked out to see a larger amount of sand than with the ball.

--

Sadness came over me when she looked at my sand like that. Like it wasn't supposed to be there.

I felt tears sting my eyes. My first friend and even she looked afraid. I was about to run out of the room when I felt small arms wrap around me. I looked down and saw a full head of violet hair. I put on funny smile and hugged Hinata back. I felt comfortable. Like I was supposed to be like this…Kami, I sound like an adult.

--

It was adorable, to say the least.

Seeing my nephew like this made me happy. (Too OOC, I know, but this is a story where Yashamaru is cool)

"It's adorable, isn't it," a voice said next to me. I looked over to see the nurse, her being the one that said it.

"Yeah it is." I don't know why, but I found this woman attractive. I didn't know it, but I was blushing.

--

Kami, he was H.O.T. he had a slight famine beauty to himself. So I decided to introduce myself, "Well, I'm Rin Ueda, please to meet you."

--

"I'm Sabaku Yashamaru…" I trailed off not being able to finish.

"Well Yashamaru-san," she, Rin, began. "I need to get Hinata-hime-sama into bed, want to help?" It was more of an order than a question.

"Uh, sure…" Her and I walked to the two, and started to try to coax them into letting each other go.

Keyword? Try.

"No," they both said at the same time.

--

I can't believe this! They were trying to get us apart! I held Hinata tighter and said a flat out 'no'. And I was surprised to hear her say it as well. I was getting that feeling again. Like there were a million butterflies in my stomach. It felt funny, but not a bad feeling at all.

--

I was blushing uncontrollably, I just new it. I was surprised when I didn't stutter as I said 'no'.

It made me happy that he didn't let me go. But, eventually, they got us apart. The head nurse, whose name I learned was Ms. Rin, finally pried me from Gaara, which made me unbelievably pissed. See, normally, I don't get mad, but still...Well anyways, once they got me to my bed, again, Ms. Rin started checking me for why I hurled.

"Well, it looks good for her. She's probably gonna be sick for a while, though. Some of her wounds are infected. With some medicine, she should be good as new…but do you guys know where she got them?"

(This next part has nothing to do with the story…) "Gaara? How long were you at the park yesterday?" I heard a man ask. I scooted as far as possible away from him. I calmed down when I heard Gaara speak.

"I was only there for s few hours…right?"

--

I was confused. They were looking as me like I was insane.

"Gaara…you were there for five hours, not really a few." Gaara looked like someone had dumped ice-water on him.

--

More than a few hours? That doesn't make sense…Gaara was right, it felt like a lot less. For some reason I suddenly felt really cold, and after a few minutes, I found out why; my father had come.


	3. MCF 3

**Sorry it's so late guys!**

--

"Where the hell have you been?!" Hiashi screamed, "You stupid brat! I told you to stay home!"

"With all due respect, Lord Hiashi-sama, did you know about Hinata-hime's injuries?" the nurse, Rin, asked. I didn't like this 'Hiashi' person. He was yelling at Hinata-Chan!

--

I was furious. That little bitch probably squealed by now. God! Why was a cursed with such a pathetically weak child? She should be more like her mother, who knew her place well. She, Hanajima, **(A/N: sound familiar at all?)** did everything a good wife should, unlike my useless daughter. The little bitch can't dance, can't sing (to my knowledge) and can't fight. I can tell that, even by now, that Hanabi will be a better than Hinata by far.

--

Could this be anymore _scary_? Ever since Okaa-sama died, he seemed, to me, have lost it! He did things to me that I knew a father shouldn't do to his daughter. I wanted to tell someone, but, being to coward I am, I couldn't.

I was scared. I could feel my breath coming in short gasps. I knew being like this wouldn't do any good; in fact, it would do worse afterwards.

Oh God! He was coming towards me! I scooted as far away as possible, but just my luck, I fell off the bed. I suddenly felt blinding pain in my chest. I knew exactly what happened. My father had slammed his heel onto my chest, probably breaking and/or fracturing several of my ribs. I opened my eyes, only to see Otou-sama's foot about to slam in to my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact; it didn't come. I once again opened my eyes, to see sand wrapped around his foot and the rest of his body.

I looked behind him and saw Gaara holding his hand out. Slowly, I looked into his eyes; they scared the hell outta me. The pupil had morphed into a diamond with four black dots surrounding it. The white was now black, and the once sea-foam green eyes, were now gold. His hair had a tint of sandy brown to it, too. His teeth were sharpened to a point.

But the most striking feature was his arm and face. They were covered in what looked like hardened sand with some weird blue lines and dots on it. The tips of the hand were claw like and black. I for some reason, wasn't scared any more…for now. That changed when I saw him slowly start closing. I ran over and tackled him; breaking his concentration on 'Tou-sama. The sand on his arm and face seemed to melt away, and then his teeth returned to normal. Afterwards, he passed out, but then he started screaming.

--

I was angry, really angry. How _dare_ he touch what was mine…where the _Hell_ did that come from?!

Suddenly a stabbing pain ripped through me. I moved a hand to my head then screamed. I thought I heard someone yell my name and another leave the room. I got angry when a person came towards me "A threat," something told me. I instinctively lashed out at whoever was coming to me. Big mistake. It was Hinata that I had knocked down. I tried to stand, hoping to apologize, but fell back down again. The time I tried, I succeeded. I walked/crawled over to her, using my sand to prevent Uncle and Miss Rin from getting to Hinata-chan. I picked her up, put her on the bed, and then let precious sleep come over me.

--

I cried out when Gaara fell to the ground. Miss Ueda-san and The Nice Mister ran to him, but not before tying me down…stupid straps. I struggled as much as I could, but it was too tight.

--

The poor boy! Probably got tired after using the demon at his age. I've heard from the Elders, that he shouldn't do this until he was 13, bare minimum. I can't imagine what kind of stress this put on his body.

--

I cannot let this go on. That brat needs to go. But I knew that, even at his age, I wouldn't stand a chance against my son. That Hiashi bastard came here whining something Gaara (aka 'brat') did to him.

But one thing was good for the night, I found his weakness; The Girl. If I make him think the girl is dead, maybe he'll go back to normal.

I didn't know how wrong I'd soon be.

--

**_Two weeks later_**

I am _**angry**_. Angry, sad, and…that's about it. My best (and only) friend was killed this morning?! I mean, WTF mate?! Something in me stirred when I heard this. It was that feeling again. I wanted to rip or crushing something.

--

This wasn't right! They told me he was dead. I say again; this just isn't right!

I cried myself to sleep that night…


End file.
